


Five ways Daniel tells Sam that he's been sleeping with Jack

by secondalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Title. Spoilers for Unending,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five ways Daniel tells Sam that he's been sleeping with Jack

1\. In her lab after Daniel thought he saw her catching him and Jack kiss in what was supposed to be an empty hallway. For a linguist he fumbled over the right words. Sam just looked up from her current project, covered his hand with hers and said, "I know."

2\. In his office after a mission that had nearly him killed again. Jack had jumped in and there was a lot of touching. Well more than usual. Sam just listened as he laid it all out and when Daniel had finished she just said, "I know."

3\. On the planet that signified Mitchell's 200th trip through the 'gate. Sam had given him a lot of looks after Jack had showed at the SGC. So he pulled her aside at the party and explained. She just said, "I knew."

4\. At dinner after the Odyssey mission to meet with the Asgard. After Teal'c had said they'd spent fifty years together that Sam deserved the truth. So over steaks and margaritas he told her. Sam's only response, "I knew."

5\. He didn't have to tell her when Jack finally retired for good. That's because at the party, Jack pulled him into a hug that turned into a kiss then a proposal of marriage (or as close as they could get). Sam just turned to the rest of her stunned team members and sighed, "About damn time."


End file.
